How to make Byakuya blush
by peach77
Summary: There are only few things in this world that can cause more chaos than a bored Shinji. Kuchiki Byakuya would have really appreciated if he hadn't been targeted. Yaoi: ShinjixByakuya


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Title: How to make Byakuya blush

Author: peach77

Beta-reader: Sigil Dagger

Parings: Shinji/Byakuya

Summary: There are only few things in this world that can cause more chaos than a bored Shinji. Kuchiki Byakuya would have really appreciated if he hadnt been targeted.

Timeline: After war

Warnings: yaoi

* * *

**How to make Byakuya blush**

Shinji was extremely bored. This was bad. A bored Shinji was a dangerous Shinji. However he couldnt help but to wonder if it was possible to make Kuchiki Byakuya loose his mask of indifference and make him blush. His perverted mind was already over working with the problem. He knew that this had to be done in phases. What a luck it was that Urahara had requested his presence in a meeting with the Soul Societys finest.

* * *

**Step One: Make Byakuya react involuntary in whatever way **

Shinji noticed Byakuya standing rigidly on the edges of the crowd at Uraharas living room. Byakuya was standing between Rukia and Renji, who was arguing childishly with Ichigo. Shinji couldnt help the sly smile that crept into his lips as he quietly approached the party from behind. So far so good, Byakuya hadnt noticed him yet, so he still had the element of surprise on his side.

Shinji snaked his arms around Byakuyas waist from behind and whispered quietly into his ear: "Well, hello there, Kuchiki Taicho, sweetie pie."

Shinji could feel as Byakuyas spine went from straight to rigid in seconds.

Startled Rukia, Renji and Ichigo turned to look at Shinji and took a few steps away from the pair. Just in case of a spontaneous massacre.

"Hirako Shinji. I see you still have problems with respecting other peoples personal spaces," Byakuya said in very cold and frigid tone. Shinji just chuckled quietly into Byakuyas ear and was rewarded with an almost unnoticeable shiver that runs through younger mans form.

"Well, Kuchiki Taicho, you just seemed so delicious standing there and I just couldnt help myself." Shinji blew softly into Byakuyas ear and slowly unwrapped himself from younger mans back. Mission accomplished, to his eyes Byakuya seemed a little flustered, not that many people could tell.

Byakuya was seething quietly, what the hell was Shinji after. As obnoxious as the Vizard always had been and would be, this was not completely normal behavior even from him.

* * *

**Step Two: Byakuya noticeably flustered (preferably: get a more public reaction)**

During the meeting, where Yamamoto Shotaicho was the only one speaking, Shinji kept his eyes on Byakuya, and made sure that he was sitting across the table, smiling widely occasionally and winking to the younger man. Byakuya seemed a little confused and tried to ignore Shinjis not so subtle flirting, but his noble poker face was still on. Shinji decided to bring bigger guns into play and slipped his house slippers off. Slowly his foot made contact with Byakuyas and to his satisfaction this move was rewarded with a slightly panicked flinch and widening eyes from Byakuya.

Shinji kept his touch light, sliding slowly his foot upwards inside Byakuyas knee. Byakuya tried to shake Shinjis foot off and attempted to turn his attention to Shotaichos speech. Shinji grinned wickedly and kept sliding his foot upwards now approaching Byakuyas inner thigh. Shinji couldnt help but notice the slight acceleration in Byakuyas breathing pattern. Yes, this was going really well.

Shinjis foot crept slowly into Byakuyas crotch, keeping his touch teasing and constant, he massaged Byakuyas already half hard manhood. Byakuya sipped from the water glass as this happed, with slightly flustered sputtering the water he had in his mouth was now on Shinjis face. Success! was all Shinji could think as he kept grinning widely at Byakuya.

There was a slight silence accenting to the meeting room as everyone turned to look at Byakuya and Shinji. Rukias eyes were worried as she looked at her beloved brother. Renji and Ichigo along with the others looked at Byakuya with their mouths hanging slightly open. Ichigo closed his mouth with a small snapping sound as he turned his attention back to the Shotaicho.

Shinji just grinned at the Shotaicho. "Dont stop on my account", he said as he casually wiped his face to a nearby napkin.

Byakuya kept glaring at Shinji with burning eyes that promised some retribution after he was free from this meeting. Shinji just winked at him.

From the seat next to Byakuyas, Uraharas eyes danced with mirth as he hid hes knowing grin behind his fan.

Yamamoto simply sighed and continued with his speech; after all he did know Shinji and his antics.

* * *

**Final Step: To Kiss or not to Kiss**

Shinji decided to continue with his foot work, after all he still had his foot massaging Byakuyas manhood. Byakuyas mask was starting to crack. It could have been the anger or embarrassment, either way, didnt matter to Shinji. As far as he could see Byakuyas ear tips were starting to acquire a slight red stint and his manhood was getting harder. Shinji was very, very happy at the moment and his boredom was not present at all.

Byakuya tried to keep his cool; he could feel his anger rising and to his own embarrassment also his arousal awakening. It had been so long since he had been last touched this way. His knuckles were turning a little white as he tried to keep his hands above the table. He could see Shinji grinning across the table and he kept sending icy glares at his direction hoping the older man would take the hint and stop the harassment. After all this meeting, as boring as it was, was important. He tried to think how to get out of this situation without complete embarrassment.

The only options that came into Byakuyas mind were:  
1. He could let Shinji continue whatever he was trying to do, and try not to make a complete fool out of himself. This meant that all the little noises that were already trying to break free from his throat were going be a problem.  
2. He could always call out Senbonsakura and cut Shinji into very little pieces. Or at least his foot. As satisfying that would have been, it really wasnt an option. Too much blood to be subtle. Still, it was such a temptation...  
3. He could throw something at Shinjis face and leave or just scream. There was no way he was actually opting to this. His pride would never allow him to do so.  
4. He could try to slip his hand under the table, at least this wouldnt be completely obvious at this point, and pinch or manhandle Shinjis foot. Or simply stab it with a chopstick, which was really tempting.

Byakuya sighed deeply and decided to go with the option number four; after all it was the one that would attract least attention to him. He slid his hand under the table keeping his facial expressions under rigid control; it would do no good to him if his actions were readable from his face alone. He grabbed and twisted Shinjis pinky, watching with satisfaction as Shinjis face contorted with pain. Still, he wouldnt pull his leg away.

Shinji grinned lecherously at Byakuya and kept on massaging his already hard manhood. Now, just how to make Byakuya loose the last of his cool?

Byakuya was getting frustrated, not that he would ever admit it to anyone. He was painfully hard and keeping all the little noises inside was getting difficult to him. It didnt help that Urahara kept on grinning knowingly at him and playing with his ridiculous fan. It was rather tempting to snatch that fan and whack both Urahara and Shinji with it. Hard. And repeatedly.

This was getting complete ridiculous, was all that Byakuya could think. He kept putting more pressure to Shinjis pinky and hoped that this would get through to the annoying man. Knowing Shinji this would be in vain but what else could he really do as long as the meeting was adjourned.

Shinji tugged his foot out of Byakuyas grasp. He slid his foot back and run his toes alongside Byakuyas manhood. Byakuya kept himself from squirming with sheer willpower. Still, a quiet almost inaudible moan escaped from his lips. He could already feel a hot burn climbing up to his cheeks.

Seeing him finally blushing hotly, made Shinjis expression changed from lecherous to victorious.

To Byakuyas relief the meeting was over at last and it seemed that the only persons that had noticed anything were Shinji and the always annoying Urahara, both of whom were leering at him lecherously. Shinji withdrew his foot from Byakuyas lap, releasing him. As Byakuya started making his escape, Shinji moved quickly to intercept him.

"Aww, dont go so fast, Bya-chan." Shinji caged Byakuya against the wall and pressed himself onto him, letting his own hardness grind into the younger mans. Byakuya looked completely flustered and ready to bolt if given even a half a change. "I just want to have a little kiss from you, Bya-chan", Shinji murmured to the younger man as his lips hovered close to his mouth. "I bet you taste real sweet, Bya-chan", Shinji said, pressing his lips deceivingly gently to Byakuyas.

Byakuya tried to keep a grasp on his fleeting sanity, but the feel of Shinjis warm and moist lips gently pressed onto his were already chasing his ability to think clearly away. A slight groan escaped from Byakuya.

Shinji took his reaction as an invitation and let his own tongue slip into Byakuyas now opening mouth, deepening the kiss. They both moaned and Byakuya slipped his hands into Shinjis blond hair.

Shinji couldnt have been happier; Byakuya tasted so sweet and all his earlier boredom was now only a memory. After all it seemed that perhaps he might be able to convince the young noble to come to his place and play a little bit. Not even Hyori would be allowed to ruin this.


End file.
